Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Yaoi no Tame Ni
by HiddenHikari
Summary: When the Cicadas Cry For Boy's Love. New season of Higurasi, jam packed with KeiichiXSatoshi yaoi paring! Rating will eventually go up. Better summary inside! PLEASE CLICK THIS!
1. Summary

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Yaoi no Tama Ni, or, When the Cicadas Cry For Boy's Love

What happens when one of the biggest things in Hinamizawa village, simply, doesn't happen?

Hojo Satoshi. Satoko's brother who disappeared from Hinamizawa years ago…didn't leave!

Nothing happened to him. He simply, didn't leave. Only, everything else is the same. Rena is still with only her father, Keiichi has moved to Hinamizawa, Rika is still the reincarnation of Oyashiro-Sama and still keeps dying, Hanyuu is still bringing her back to life, Satoko and Rika are still friends, Shion is still disliked by her family and is like a big sister to Satoko, people still disappear and die during the Wantanagashi festival.

The only difference is Satoshi is there. Oh yeah, and Takano decided that causing misery to others won't help her get a good life, so now she works as a nurse for the Irie clinic and isn't evil.

Will Rika finally survive _this_ world?

Also, this fanfiction will eventually be made into a fanmade manga, then a fanmade anime! XD I CAN'T WAIT!


	2. Trapped Arc  Part One

Sunday after noon, the higurashi are chirping in the trees, the sun is shining, a perfect day for baseball.

Hojo Satoshi is sitting in his kitchen, "What do you want for breakfast, Satoko-chan?" He asks his younger sister.

"Oh, it doesn't matter Nii Nii! Any thing is fine with-" She heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it!" She said, jumping up and heading to the door. She looked out the window and saw it Keiichi.

Opening the door, she half asked, half hissed, "What do you want?"

"It's a nice day, wanted to play baseball. Don't be so harsh, Satoko-chan." Keiichi said smiling and stepping aside to get around the angry blonde.

"Whatever…" Satoko murmured, closing the door behind him. "Nii nii! I'm going to find Rika-chan!" She said as she grabbed her shoes and headed out the door.

Once she was gone, Keiichi sat down at the kitchen table, "Phew…I was afraid she was going to bite me or something…"

Satoshi laughed, "That wouldn't be very good…now that she's gone, let's go be men and play sports!" He said making a fist.

"YEAH!" Keiichi said eagerly and grabbing _his_ bat, not Satoshi's, but _his._

Satoshi grabbed his and they headed out the door. The two walked side by side, laughing and talking.

Meanwhile, Rika was not with Satoko. Actually, she was looking for Satoko when she came across Satoshi and Keiichi. She was planning on saying hi, but ended up just staring at them from behind a tree.

Why was this so…cute?

She suddenly felt a lot like Rena, wanting to pick them up and take them home and keep them as her own… Rika disappeared behind some more trees and took a short cut to the base ball field.

Satoshi and Keiichi got there a few minutes before her. Started playing baseball together, no one else was there. Satoshi threw the ball and Keiichi hit it, a little two hard, it went over the fence and into some bushes.

They stared at where it had disappeared, "Hey, sorry…" Keiichi apologized weakly.

"HEY GUYS!" Rika yelled, appearing from the bushes, holding the ball. "Is this yours, nipah?" She asked, cutely. She'd been there for a while…just waiting. This was something different for her. This…whatever you wanna call it. Different from her last worlds, something new and interesting. Something that maybe, just maybe, might save her.

Keiichi laughed and took a few steps forward to retrieve the ball, "Thanks Rika-cha-"

Rika pulled it out of his reach, "You know guys, yesterday someone hit a baseball into my front yard…I didn't know who's it was…I still have it, it's in very good condition…you can have it if you want it, nipah!"

Keiichi and Satoshi looked at each other and back to Rika, "Uh, Rika-Chan, aren't you supposed to be playing with Satoko?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes! I am, she's waiting back at my house, nipah! We better hurry!" Rika said, turning and running back to her house.

Satoshi and Keiichi sighed and ran after her.

When they got to Rika's house, they followed her around back, "It's in the basement, nipah!"

Keiichi was skeptical, but they followed her anyway.

When they were down, Rika said, "You guys wait here! I heard Satoko-chan say something, nipah!" But Rika didn't check on Satoko, she only went up to the top of the stair and locked the door. She came back a moment later, "It was only a cat, nya nya~!" Rika said, possing as a cat.

Keiichi and Satoshi smiled at her, but inside they were both really worried about what was going on.

"This way~!" Rika said happily, taking them through the dimly lit basement. There was, in fact, a base ball in the corner of the room, "Over there. Get it." She said, not an ounce of cute in her voice.

Keiichi looked at her in shock, "Uh…o-okay…S-Satoshi? C-come with me?"

"R-right behind you…Kei-chan…" Satoshi said following behind him, both eager to get away from this very bipolar Rika.

Keiichi picked up the ball, and turned it over in his hands. New. Never used. Not a bit of dirt on it. _Never_ used. No one had hit this ball in Rika's yard, this had been bought new and put down here as bait. Bait for them.

Satoshi rounded first, "RIKA! WHERE'S MY SISTER!" Satoshi yelled.

"Like I said, she's in my room. Eating a sandwich. Drinking some fresh tea, and looking through my clothing, nipah. I didn't lie about that. The ball however, is new as I'm sure you've found out, Keiichi-kun. Now. You two stay down here and become more than friends. I don't mind. My cameras will be here, hidden, so do what you want, lunch is at twelve and super at six. See you two later, Nipah!" Rika said before turning and walking up the stairs and locking the basement behind her.

Keiichi and Satoshi looked at each other. More than friends…? What did that mean?


	3. Trapped Arc  Part Two

Rika was sitting in the backseat of a car; Oishi had called her out during class activities, making Mion mad, but not as mad as she was about Keiichi and Satoshi being gone. No one had seen them in a few days, well, no one but Rika that was.

"Miss Furude? I understand your friends, Hojo Satoshi and Maebara Keiichi, have gone missing. A few days ago, the last day your friend Hojo Satoko had seen her brother, I was driving around the town. I saw Keiichi and Satoshi playing baseball, you were, what seemed to be, watching from behind a bush. I thought nothing of it, but you did seem a little different. Do you know where they are?"

"I haven't seen them Officer, nipah~!"

Oishi smiled, "I'm sure you haven't." He said, actually believing her, "I hope you find your friends." _Now those Sonozaki's I wouldn't doubt them to do something..._

"Okay! Bye, bye!" Rika said, getting out of the car and heading back to her friends.

They all called to her, asked her what it was about.

"That was nothing~! Just wanted to know how I'm doing in the club! I told him I haven't lost yet, nipah!" Rika said, sitting with the others, "What are we playing today~?"

Meanwhile, back in Rika's basement…

Satoshi and Keiichi had found the cameras and found a blind spot. "How do we get out of here!" Satoshi whispered, they didn't know if the cameras could record sound or not. The Furude family was probably the only family that actually could afford something like that in Hinamizawa.

"I know…" Keiichi thought, thinking fast. He leaned closer to Satoshi and whispered in his ear. Satoshi's face started to turn into a smile, then a smirk.

They were ready. Ready for Rika and whatever she might try again.

Back at school, Rika had lost the game.

Mion stood and pointed at the small girl, "Your punishment game is…you must tell us all," at this point, Shion went behind her and took her hands behind her back.

"…what your hiding." Shion whispered into Rika's ear, finishing her sister's sentence.

Rena looked at Rika, "Rika…we're your friends, and we want to know what's wrong…"

"Please…it's something in your basement. I saw from your window when you took Keiichi and Satoshi down there…they never came back. I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!" Satoko screamed before she started to, obviously, cry.

Rika looked hurt, "I-I didn't do anything! I don't know where they are, nipah…" She looked through the window back into the school, five thirty, almost Keiichi and Satoshi's super time, "I've gotta go, guys!" Rika said, squirming out of Shion's grip, "I'll see you tomorrow, nipah!" She said waving and running home.

She looked at her basement door before going inside her own house. She got their food and headed outside. She started down the steps.

Rika spotted Satoshi sitting against a wall, she gave him the food, "Here's your din-"

At that point, Keiichi came out slowly from behind a stack of equipment and grabbed her around the neck.


	4. Trapped Arc Part Three

Keiichi threw Rika on the ground. "Come on Satoshi! Let's get out of here!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Rika yelled, "GO BACK! LISTEN TO ME! I COMMAND YOU! OYASHIRO-SAMA COMMANDS YOU!"

Rika screamed this as Hanyuu faded in, "Hau! I didn't say to do anything!" She disappeared again.

Rika glared at the spot that Hanyuu had been when she felt a weight on her. Keiichi was holding her down while Satoshi had disappeared somewhere.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" She yelled, "IT WON'T FIX ANYTHING!" She saw Satoshi come back into the room, piece of wood held over his shoulder, "No. NO!" She screamed as Satoshi came closer, "YOU'RE RUINING EVERY—" She was cut off when the wood smacked against her head with sickening thud. "STOP!" She was able to get out before the next swing hit her square across the face.

"Watch out, Keiichi." Satoshi said holding the wood back again.

Keiichi bit his lip as he stood up and nodded to Satoshi to finish the job.

Satoshi slammed the wood against the blue haired girl again, and again, and again until her final breath had left her chest and they were both, mostly Satoshi, covered in blood.

"Rika-chan~!" A voice called from the top of the stairs, then a clinking of metal and a scream. Keiichi looked up to find Rena who had dropped a plate of drinks. He glanced at Satoshi and they both ran up the stairs.

"Wh…what happened!" Rena squeaked out, scared and staring at Rika's dead body. Another glance between the two boys, and they had another plan.

Satoshi moved his arm behind Rena, who looked at him worriedly, "Satoshi, what're you do-AHHH!" Rena was cut off with her scream as she was pushed down the stairs. She looked up at the boys standing on the stairs, "Wh…what are you doing!" She yelled.

Satoshi only smirked as he hit the piece of wood against his palm. "We should ask you the same thing…" Satoshi started down the stairs and Keiichi looked out of the cellar then closed it. He followed after Satoshi, finding a bat and dragging it behind him.

"Rena doesn't know what you mean…" Rena replied, "Rena hasn't done anything…Satoko was worried about you, and Rika's mother told me she was down here…I-I'm sor-" She was cut off when Keiichi swung the bat against her skull.

"SHUT UP!" Keiichi swung again, "Just shut," again the bat hit the redhead, "UP!"

Satoshi kneeled down beside Rena, "Why would you two do this? Why would you lock us up like this!" Satoshi asked, hand reaching to his neck, scratching at it lightly then it returned to the piece of wood.

Rena opened one eye, blinking away the blood, "I…didn't…K-Keiichi…Satoshi…" She gulped and reached a hand to her neck, "Please…don't hurt the others…they don't know anything about this…" She took in a deep breath, "E-either kill Rena…or I'll kill myself…" She started to scratch at her neck, harder and harder. "If you think Rena did something wrong…maybe I did…"

Satoshi took her hands and held them behind her head, "We won't give you the privilege of doing _that_…Keiichi," He looked up at him, "kill her."

Keiichi nodded and began hitting Rena with the bat again. Bright red blood splashed against the floor and the bat. When she was completely dead and gone, Keiichi dropped the bat, and fell forward. Satoshi caught him, and looking down at him asked, "Are you okay, Keiichi?"

Keiichi nodded weakly, and stood up. "L…let's go." He said quickly as he started up the stairs, followed by Satoshi.

-x-

Mion pounded her fist on the table. It was after school and the group, minus Rena and Rika, were all at the club meeting. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST RENA!" She screamed.

Satoshi put his head in his hands, "We mean exactly that…we saw her in the woods while we were at the park, playing baseball, she was…running from something. Then she just disappeared. We haven't seen her since."

"And Rika…?" Shion asked lightly.

Keiichi shrugged, "She gave us some weird ball she'd found, then we left. We haven't seen her since…"

"Th…then where were you two?" Satoko asked them, looking her brother deep in the eyes.

Satoshi started, "After we left, we were looking for our coach, 'cause someone said they'd lost a ball not that-" Keiichi snickered; Satoshi glared at him, "What?"

"…He'd 'lost a ball'…sounds painful…!" Keiichi laughed.

Satoshi sighed, blushing slightly, "Anyway…but we couldn't find him. We talked to his wife and she was in tears because no one had seen him in a while. We offered to help her find him. We found him yesterday evening and then went home. We went to play ball and that's when we saw Rena. We came here to tell you that." Satoshi finished.

"Then ya had to go and flip out on us, Mion!" Keiichi said matter-of-factly, putting his feet up on a desk.

Mion sighed, lying her head against her arms on the table in front of her, "Well…what do we do?"

She was given no answer.


End file.
